The present invention relates to an atomizing pump of the pressure accumulation type.
Pressure accumulation type atomizing pump have advantages of atomization of extremely fine particles and highly uniform atomization which are afforded by a high liquid pressure accumulated therein.
A typical conventional atomizing pump making use of the accumulated liquid pressure is provided with a check valve such as a ball type check valve adapted to be operated by the force of gravity. However, this check valve relying upon the force of gravity causes inconvenience in handling, because it cannot function when the atomizing pump is used upside down, and makes the construction of the pump complicated to inconveniently render the size of the pump large. Thus, the conventional atomizing pump having a check valve relying upon the force of gravity is not suitable for use in combination with a small-sized liquid container such as for cosmetics.
It is true that various atomizing pumps having a check valve making no use of the gravity force have been proposed and used. However, all of these conventional atomizing pumps have suffered from the following disadvantage.
Namely, these conventional atomizing pumps have a liquid passage adapted to function as a liquid passage for sucking up the liquid. The check valve is provided at the communication region between the liquid passage and a housing chamber for pressurizing the liquid. Thus, the check valve is often moved to interrupt the communication in the sucking stroke, due to the force of gravity or other resetting force, before the sucking stroke is completed, i.e. while a space is still available in the housing chamber for accommodating a further volume of the liquid, failing to make full use of the volume of the housing chamber. This disadvantage is serious especially in case of small-sized liquid containers having small capacity of storage of liquid.